


My Place Next Time

by MeganKray99



Category: Whitechapel
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Drunk!Kent, F/M, Fueled on coffee, M/M, Mansell's POV, The Kent twins live together deal with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganKray99/pseuds/MeganKray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not long after, a completely hammered Kent stumbled through the front door, nearly giving him a heart attack.</p><p>"FINLAY!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air enthusiastically.</p><p> </p><p>Mansell talks to a very drunk!Kent one night.</p><p>I wrote this at about 3 o'clock in the morning while high on caffeine and sleep deprived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Place Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse the shittiness of this fic, my sister pressured me into uploading this even though I didn't like it.
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

Mansell rarely went to Erica's flat, especially over-night, because Erica and Emerson live together, and Kent wasn't a big fan of the relatinship. But tonight was an exception, because Kent was out drinking with his mates, so he wouldn't really find out until the morning (and he'll probably be too hungover to notice, anyway).

 

They didn't have sex, though. Erica's too much of a nice person to upset her brother, he guessed.

 

It was around 2am when Mansell went downstairs to get himself a glass of water. He sometimes couldn't sleep properly and finds that it helps. Not long after, a completely hammered Kent stumbled through the front door, nearly giving him a heart attack.

 

"FINLAY!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air enthusiastically. "What are you doing here? Have you been shagging my sister?"

 

"No mate." He replied, trying not to laugh at his colleague's current state

 

"Pity. I've always wanted a brother."

 

Attempting to stay upright, Kent made his way to the bottom of the staircase, before turning back towards Mansell and whispering "Can you keep a secret?" He nooddd, allowing him to continue. "I-" he began, pointing at himself for emphasis "-am a little bit drunk."

 

It was getting harder and harder to contain his laughter. "How much have you had to drink?"

 

"Well," He slurred. "there was a two for one offer on shots and women drank for free, so Hannah and Lucy kept buying me and Aiden more." Upon ending his sentence, he threw his keys into the air and tried to catch them but failed miserably. "I will pick those up tomorrow. Right, I've got to go upstairs now, 'cause the boss'll be waiting."

 

Mansell chuckled. "Yeah, in your dreams."

 

Kent chuckled in return. "I got that joke." He responded, proud of himself. He started to walk up the stairs, but the footsteps became a loud bang a few seconds later.

 

"You alright, mate?"

 

"Who put that floor there?"

 

After Kent finally got to his room, Mansell finished his drink and headed off to be himself.

* * *

When he came downstairs later that sam morning, he found Kent on the sofa with his head in his hands.

 

"Good night then, was it?"

 

He jumped upon hearing his voice, then grabbed his head again due to the relentless banging taking place.

 

"What the hell are you doing here?"

 

Confusion spread over Mansell's features. "We talked about this, albeit briefly, last night. Can't you remember?"

 

Kent sighed. "I'll be lucky if I remember anything about last night."

 

A lightbulb switched on in Mansell's mind. "You cant remember anything you said? None of the little comments?"

 

"No, why?" He asked nervously.

 

"Not even one about a certain someone we both know?" He grinned.

 

"What are you talking about Mansell?"

 

They were interrupted by footsteps descending the stairs, which was strange considering Erica usually wasn't up that early. But what shocked Mansell was that it wasn't Erica, but one DI Joseph Chandler.

 

"Good morning, Mansell. And how are you feeling Emerson?"

 

"Like I'm going to die."

 

"Sounds about right." He started walking towards the door. "Oh, and Em?" He kissed Kent. "Take some painkillers. I want you focused."

 

"Yes, Sir." He replied sarcastically, just before Chandler closed the door. "You were saying?"

 

Mansell just stood there, dumbfounded, unsure of how to continue the conversation, so he said the first thing that came to mind.

 

"I see you picked your keys up..."


End file.
